


Too much

by TeamWang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Swearing, sehun is so done, they just yell at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWang/pseuds/TeamWang
Summary: Everyone goes crazy and there's only so much bullshit Sehun can tolerate.





	Too much

Sehun had went to the practise room an hour ago with Jongin. They had planned on practising together before the other members arrived for their group practise, but on their way to the practise room they had met Taemin and Jongin had wanted to shortly talk to him. An hour ago. Sehun was now still sitting in the room alone, scrolling through social media and trying to ignore the beginning headache that was forming in his head. 

Loud yelling voices could be heard from the hallway and Sehun groaned in frustration. Of course today of all days his members had to fight. And by the sound of it not just lightly. 

With a loud bang the door was being pushed open and a furious looking Chanyeol stormed in. 

“Because you don’t seem to get what I’m saying!”, he yelled.

Baekhyun, equally furious looking, stormed in right after him, none of them even noticing Sehun’s presence. 

“Then explain what your fucking shithead is thinking, Chanyeol, I can’t read minds!”, he yelled and threw his bag in the corner. 

Chanyeol seemed to boil with anger when he angrily shoved his bag on a chair.

“I did about three hundred times already but it’s of no use because you don’t listen to me!”, he shouted and continued to take his coat off.

Sehun blinked twice and wondered if he had become invisible at some point. He quickly turned around and looked into the mirror. Nope. He was still very much visible.

“Stop yelling at me!”, yelled Baekhyun and kicked the chair with Chanyeol’s bag. The chair fell to the side.

“You’re yelling at me just as much! And stop kicking things as if you were a sulking four year old!”, Chanyeol screamed.

Sehun looked at his phone where a message from Jongin had popped up.

Where are you? Why didn’t you wait for me?

Sehun huffed angry and locked his phone, ignoring the message. This was just ridiculous.

“If someone here acts like a four year old that would certainly be you!”, Baekhyun replied to Chanyeol and stared at him with his best death glare.

“I’m the four year old? I’m not kicking chairs just because I’m a stupid asshole!”, Chanyeol yelled.

Sehun’s headache grew stronger. All this yelling really didn’t help and he still had no idea what those two were even fighting about.

“OH, so now I’m a stupid asshole? Well that’s just great! What next? What else you got, huh?”, Baekhyun asked and the sarcastic laugh let him appear downright crazy.

Sehun shortly worried about the mental state of his hyungs, when another message popped up on his phone. 

You could at least answer me. Jeez, I just talked to Taemin and you run off.

Unbelievable. Was today april fools or something? Did he miss out or why was everyone acting like this?

“Well if you’re already asking, you’re also a fucking stubborn child that can’t follow rules or make compromises! Seriously I can’t believe you’re older than me you childish ass!”, Chanyeol hissed.

“Childish? I’m childish? And you’re the great mature of the both of us? Wow apparently you’re not only stupid and suck at rapping, but also you’re blind and in denial!”, Baekhyun shouted.

Sehun wished he could just disappear. His headache started to kill him and his mood was so down, it would probably soon be melted by the Earth’s core. 

“Oh wow, now you’re dragging my rap into this? I didn’t think you’d sink this low.”, Chanyeol snapped and looked even more hurt than angry now.

“You called me childish!”, Baekhyun defended himself.

“Because you are!”, Chanyeol replied and rolled his eyes.

“DON’T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME I’LL SHOW YOU WHO’S CHILDISH HERE!”, Baekhyun screamed.

Sehun jumped in shock at the volume and quickly covered his ears. In horror he watched Baekhyun pushing Chanyeol, who made a noise of surprise before he grabbed Baekhyun’s arm to not fall down. 

“THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”, Chanyeol shouted and looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes. 

Sehun wondered if he maybe should do something but seen as none of them had noticed him yet he could also try to just silently leave the room and let the both of them clear things their way.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU, PARK CHANYEOL!”, Baekhyun screamed and started to hit Chanyeol’s chest as that was the only part he could reach since Chanyeol was still holding onto his arms.

Sehun’s eyes widened and unable to move he just sat there and watched Baekhyun and Chanyeol hitting and pushing each other while yelling the most terrible things at each other.

They were on the ground, Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol, trying to choke him, when Sehun decided that this needed to stop. He could not let his hyungs murder each other, that was too much.

With wobbly legs he stood up.

“WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT IT ALREADY? ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER EACH OTHER? THIS WHOLE FIGHT IS A FARCE! GET OFF OF CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN AND CHANYEOL LET GO OF BAEKHYUN’S HAIR! WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?”, he shouted. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun instantly let go of each other and looked at Sehun in pure horror.

“When did you get here?”, Baekhyun asked, obviously ashamed by being put in place by the maknae.

“I’ve been here for an hour already when you both stormed in and decided it was the perfect time to go crazy.”, Sehun spat out.

“Why didn’t you say something?”, Chanyeol asked and frowned at him. 

Sehun was without words. These guys were unbelievable. His head was throbbing painfully.

“GOD, I FUCKING HATE THIS GROUP!”, he yelled and grabbed his bag. 

With a flood of curse words dripping from his lips he stormed out of the room. In the hallway the rest of the members were just arriving. He rushed past them, not even sparing them a glare and successfully ignoring their confused glances. 

This day was too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> I don't really know why I wrote this... It's been a few months already I think.   
> I can imagine that sometimes they have those really bad days where they just can't with each other, so just give it a thought. 
> 
> None of the characters are mine, I don't wanna offend anyone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even though there's no real plot...
> 
> \- Nora


End file.
